The wind and the Wolf
by LupaKitten
Summary: Its an Kouga Kaugra fanfic, also the prolouge to another story I'll be writing, WindWolf. Kouga and Kaugra finally realise their feelings for each other. But will Sesshomaru let them be together?
1. Kouga

The Wind and the Wolf

By: Lupakitten

Lupakitten: Do I really have to write this? I hate having to actually admit to it.

Kouga: Of course you do, wench!

Lupakitten: Fang, can you do me a favor? Kouga needs to be reminded of his place.

Fang: Gladly, My Lady.

Kaugra: Stay away from my prince, Mutt.

Lupakitten: Kaugra!!! You're giving away the story!

Kagura: Shut up you little slut.

Lupakitten: Thats it, you both are so dead.

(Big fight ensues, leaving Lupakitten and Fang the victors.)

Lupakitten: Great, now me and my Koshi can get on with the story. By the way, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I do own lupakitten (aka Kitten) and Fang.

The idea for this story came to me after reading "Venganza" by Thunk. Its an Kouga/ Kaugra fanfic, also the prolouge to another story I'll be writing, WindWolf. Kouga and Kaugra finally realise their feelings for each other.

_Kouga's POV_

It's a dark quiet night, almost too quiet. It's a little more than a month since Naraku's death, and the night I lost Kagome forever to that mutt, Inuyasha. For some reason, I really wasn't that upset when she told me that she was choosing him. Looking back now, I don't think that I ever loved her. I think another had captured my heart, even as she broke it.

_Flashback_

_I skidded to a halt as soon as I saw them, the broken bodies of my kinsmen. I watched in horror as the witch with the laughing crimson eyes waved her fan through the air, reanimating them into grotesque puppets of their former selves. Looking at the faces of my beloved friends and family, I knew that I could not win this battle. I fought, but my heart was not in it. I was hoping that they would kill me, so I would not have to live with the memory of this day. But my honor would not let me, I could not die without avenging them. I fought them, but they still started to pull me down. If it weren't for that mutt that travels with my Kagome, I would have died. Kagome honored herself during that battle, dealing the blow that caused Kagura to flee. After the battle, I ran off into the woods, distraught by what had happened, and the admiration I had for the evil WindWitch._

_End Flashback_

I had fled the cave, fleeing from the females still vying for my attentions. The night is stifling, even more so in the cave. I'm near the edge of the boundry of the territory, sitting in my favorite spot. As if my thoughts conjured her, I smelled the scent of the WindWitch, coming closer. She smells less like Naraku than she used to, more like a Kase Youkai. A pleasent smell to a wolf, one of freedom. After a moment, another smell reached my nose, a Taiyoukai. It took me a minute to recognise him as Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. What was the Aristocrat Assassin doing invading my territory? I stood, and ran toward them to investigate.

As quietly as I could, I snuck up on them, just as Sesshomaru started to speak. "Are you sure you want to do this? It will be very tramatic." When she answered him, I was amazed at the way I felt as her voice washed over me. "Yes, I must atone what I did under Naraku's control. Now that he is dead, I find that I regret many things that I have done." Sesshomaru looked at her with his cold eyes, before nodding. "Very well, if you are sure. We should go to their Den, that is where they will be at this time of night." Sesshomaru turned and started walking again. I felt cold all over as Kagura turned to follow him. Whatever is about to happen, it couldn't be good. When they were gone, I turned toward my home.

Lupakitten: So what did you think? Please review and tell me. No flames, and constructive criticism only, thankyou!!!

Kouga: Did you have to reveal all my most private thoughts and feeling, wench?

(Fang hits Kouga over the head, starting a new battle)

Lupakitten: til next time guys!


	2. Kagura

The Wind and the Wolf

Chapter 2

By: Lupakitten

Lupakitten: Yay! Another chapter! So close to done on this fic.

Kaugra: I thought this was going to be an epic about my love for Kouga, and his love for me!

Lupakitten: Actually, this is really just a prolouge for my next fic, WindWolf.

Kouga: Wench! You must write more than just a few chapters.

Lupakitten: You cant tell me what to do, Kouga. I control you!!!!

Inuyasha: Feh! Told you, you mangy flea-bag.

Lupakitten: What are you doing out of your cage, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I just wanted some ramen.

Lupakitten: Fine, but I need to get on with the story. I dont own any of the characters from Inuyasha, but I do keep them in cages in my basement. J/K.

Kagura's POV

I walked slowly behind Sesshomaru. No sense in rushing to my death. I knew that is what would happen, which is why I went to the Aristocrat Assassin in the first place. Without his reviving sword, I wouldn't be able to come back to life, I would just be dead. I'm not really sure why I want to do this, but it somehow became important to me. The best I can figure out is that when Naraku took my heart, he took my concience and remorse, too. Now that I have my heart back, I've been torn by many of the things that I've done. Especially this.

_Flashback_

_I was newly born, revieling in my new powers. I was amazed at what I could do, the things I knew without learning. I felt that I was invincible, a god come to earth. I laughed as I cut down Wolf after Wolf. Then He showed up. The wolf I couldn't kill. He was so handsome, so perfect. His power rivaled mine, unlike the puny Wolves I had been killing a minute ago. I fought him, but my heart wasn't in it. I could have killed him in seconds if I wanted to, I think. I'm not sure, didn't have the heart to find out. It was all I could do to fight him until Naraku whispered in my head to flee. Confused, I rushed away from the battle to try to figure out these confusing thoughts and feelings._

_End Flashback_

I could feel tears gather in my eyes as I remembered that day. Of all the things that I had done, this was the worst. On that day, I hurt the one person that I respected. The one person that I admired. I heard his quiet vow that he would avenge his comrads by killing me. I had a strange feeling in my chest, one that I now recognise as regret. I now hate myself for what I did that day. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise that Sesshomaru had stopped until I ran into him. We had arrived at our destination. Looking at the Wolf warriors in front of us, I knew what I had to do. Stepping in front of Sesshomaru, I threw my fan on the ground in front of the Wolf prince. "I am at your mercy, Lord Kouga."


	3. Vengance

The Wind and the Wolf

Chapter 3

By: Lupakitten

Lupakitten: Hey guys, chapter 3.

Kagura: Are you getting to the "happily after ever" yet, bitch?

Lupakitten: Kagura, I'm getting tired of your attitude.

Kagura: I really dont care.

(Lupakitten turns into her demon form and kills kagura.)

Lupakitten: Damn it! I still needed her. Fluffy! Get your fuzzy white tail out here!

(Sesshomaru walks out in a black leather bondage suit.)

Sesshomaru: Why should I do anything that you say?

Lupakitten: Because I won the bet fair and square, I'm your master now. Now revive Kagura for me.

Sesshomaru: Very well, master.

Lupakitten: Thankyou. I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I would love to be Fluffy's master.

Normal POV

No one spoke, floored by Kagura's words. Kouga stood there, wondering if it were a trap. 'Can she possibly know that I am unwilling to kill her, even with what she did to my people. Somehow I don't think so. I promised my people vengence. What should I do.' Kagura came forward and knelt at his feet. "My lord, kill me, have your people kill me, do what you will. You have sworn vengance for your dead comrades. This is your only chance for it. I am leaving for the lands in the west. You and yours will never see me again." Kouga's heart gave a painful wrench at her words. 'At least she gave me a way out of this.' Turning to his people, he addressed them quietly. "Why should I have the vengance, when it is you, the loved ones of the people she killed that have suffered so much. This is your chance to have your vengance, to take away the pain and hatred from their deaths. She is your prisoner. Do what you will with her."

Kouga turned his back as his people advanced toward the kneeling WindWitch. Hakaku and Ginta stood next to him, awaiting his orders. Looking at them with sad eyes, Kouga knew that he could have nothing to do with this. "I love her." He whispered before he ran off into the woods. Ginta shook his head as he looked at Hakaku. "Go after him, make him come back here. She brought the Taiyoukai with her so that he could revive her after she died at our hands. There is hope for them, if she feels the same way. You are the only one that can catch him, and as his brother, you are the only one that he will listen to." Hakaku nodded. "I'll go after him, you just be careful. Don't let her leave with the Taiyoukai. I'll be back as soon as I can, my love." Ginta smiled at his mate as he sped off after Kouga. When he was out of sight, he turned to the bloodbath in the clearing.

Kagura's Pov

I knelt there as my Prince sped off, watched as his people came towards me. With tears in my eyes, I waited for the first blow. When none came, I looked at the Wolf in the lead. "Why are you not exacting your revenge on me?" I looked into the eyes of the lead Wolf, a female. I flinched as she lifted a fist. "I may hate you, but I cannot attack someone in cold blood." From what I could tell, she was the Alpha female, maybe even Kouga's mate. "You think you are too good to kill me, girl? Who of your loved ones did I kill, who did I take from you?" Tears came up in her eyes at my question. "You didn't kill him, but you still took him from me, all the same. He thought his feelings were for that puny miko Kagome, but I could tell all along. He loves you, much as I can't understand it. My Prince loves you, WindWitch, instead of me." With those words, she hit me. As she hit me, all of the other wolves fell upon me. I was being beaten, bitten, torn apart by the loved ones of those that I had killed. My only thought was that I loved him too.

Lupakitten: Hey everybody, one last thing. I know youve been reading my story, please review. tell me what you think of it.


	4. Confession

The Wind and the Wolf

Chapter 4

By: Lupakitten

Lupakitten: Hi again everybody. It's me again. Another chapter, yay!

Naraku: Are you ever going to let me go?

Lupakitten: Not til I get tired of killing you.

(Lupakitten pulls out Tetsaiga and kills Naraku.)

Lupakitten: Fluffy, I need you again! Naraku mysteriously died again. He was just sitting in his cage, talking to me, then he fell over.

Sesshomaru: Somehow I really don't believe that. This is the last time I'm ginna do this for you. Next time, just leave him dead.

(Sesshomaru pulls out Tensaiga and revives Naraku.)

Sesshomaru: I'm actually suprised that it works on him. Now if you don't mind, I was busy.

(Kagome leans against the doorway, clothes ruffled.)

Kagome: Come back here, Fluffy, I wasn't done with you yet.

Lupakitten: Sesshomaru, does Inuyasha know your sleeping with his woman?

Sesshomaru: He's too busy with his new toy to worry about her.

Lupakitten: You mean... OH!!! Yeah, well I kinda expected that Hojo would like the puppy ears. I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I made the shows.

Kouga's POV

I ran through the forest, tears streaming down my face. I had just condemned the woman I love to death. Not caring where I was going, I ran through the night. The feelings that were awakening within me, and the pain from losing the source, were drowning me. I was so caught up in the pain that I didn't realise that Hakaku had followed me until he touched me on the shoulder. Spinning around, I raised my fist, but smelling the Pack, I let myself slump against him. He caught and held me against himself as I cried myself out. When my legs gave out completely, he gently lowered us to the ground. When I was finished and had regained some of my composure, he spoke quietly. "You know, it may not be too late, my brother." Pulling away, I looked at him with red rimmed eyes. "What do you mean, Hakaku? The Pack is going to kill her. Even if they dont, she's leaving. You heard her." Hakaku looked at me with a quizzical look on his face. "She knew that the Pack was going to kill her. That's why she brought the Taiyoukai. Couldn't you feel the energy coming from his sword?" I shook my head. Hakaku grinned and pulled me to my feet. "You were always useless when it came to sensing magical energy. The sword is covered in Heaven's Power. It has the power to revive any human or demon that the owner wishes." I turned the thought over in my head for a few moments. "But that still wont keep her from heading west." Hakaku looked at me like I was stupid. "What?!" "You are my brother and my prince, Kouga, but your still an idiot. You'll have a chance to convince her to stay. If she feels the same way about you, she'll stay. If not, it wasn't meant to be. You can only try." I thought for a moment. "Your right, Hakaku. We'd better hurry back, or I'll miss my only chance. Come on." I turned and ran back towards the cave. I only hoped that I wasn't too late.

Kagura's POV

It was unlike any pain that Naraku had inflicted on me. It was more pain than I could stand. I could feel my mind retreating from the pain, from the world, from everything. Just when I was sure that I could take no more, it stopped. Looking at the Wolves through fading eyes, unable to move, all I could think that I could be happy if I could just see Him one more time. My Prince, my love. Growing numb, I became scared. What if something went wrong? What if I never woke up. I would never see my Prince again, never tell him how I feel. As the darkness invaded everything, I grew more and more afraid. I couldn't do this, couldn't take it. But it was too late now, it was going to happen no matter what. Just as the last part of my vision darkened, I saw Him. Then nothing.

Kouga's POV

I ran back into the clearing just as his Pack pulled back from the WindWitch. The smell of blood was overwhelming, as was the smell of fear and pain. I looked into the center of the circle, and was unable to contain a strangled cry. The pitiful figure in the center of the circle of blood was unrecognisable. My love, My windWitch was bloody and mangled. Knowing it was too late, I gathered her dying body in my arms. Burrying my head against her chest, I cried fresh tears. As my Pack looked on in wonder, all hatred for her gone, I whispered the words that were in my heart. "I love you Kagura."


	5. author's note

Hey everybody, its me, Lupakitten. This is not a story, just a note. I know that a bunch of people are reading my story, so far over 125 people, but no one is leaving me any reviews. I really, really like hearing what you have to say about my story, and how I could improve my writing style. Everytime you read my story, please leave a review for me. You'll be my biggest fan if you can help me make my stories better. Til next time, thanks.


	6. Conflict

The Wind and the Wolf.

Chapter 5

By: Lupakitten

Lupakitten: Im back again everybody. Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I appreciate every word you guys send me. . Im getting back to the story as best as I can. Life's been really busy lately, so I havent had alot of time to write. Well, here it goes. I dont own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.

Normal POV

Ginta pushed his way through the crowd towards Kouga. He dropped to his knees next to his prince. Putting his arms around him, Ginta looked back at the rest of the Pack. Calling out to the crowd, he let his tears flow freely. "For years Kouga has done everything in his power to keep us safe, to expand our power base, and to give us everything we could want. Is this how we repay him? By killing the one he loves? Yes, she did kill our friends and family, but she had changed since then. You could see it on her face, smell it in her scent. Did you care? No! You only cared about yourselves, how you feel. Was it worth it? Did it make you feel better? To kill a woman who was truely sorry for what she did?" A murmur ran through the croud. An old woman stepped forward. "Young man, do you know what it's like to be with someone for 30 years, and then have them taken from you in the blink of an eye?" Ginta bowed his head to her. "No, Old Mother, I dont know. I do know what its like to have a friend and mentor that Ive known since childhood taken from me. Old Star was one of my best friends. Losing him was like losing a father for me." Old Mother looked at Ginta with new respect. "That would mean alot to him, coming from you, Ginta. I know losing your mother and father both at an early age hurt you. To look up to Old Star like that, it had to be a hard blow. I appoligise for my actions toward the Wind Witch. I wish I had been as open minded as you." As Old Mother finished speaking, a murmur ran through the croud. As her words penetrated their minds, they found themselves regreting what they had done.

Sesshomaru's POV

'Stupid wolves,' I thought, looking at the repentant wolves. 'How can they regret avenging their fallen comrads?' Moving forward toward the circle of wolves, he sneered at them as they parted around him. Stepping up to where Kouga was kneeling on the ground with Kagura in his arms, I stopped. "It's time for me to take the Wind Witch away from here, Wolf." Kouga slowly raised his tear-stained face. "You cant take her, I wont let you." The words were barely a whisper. An aura of violence rose around him. 'Idiot wolf.' I sighed. "The more time you waste, the smaller the chance I can revive her. I will not revive her here, surrounded by violence and the scent of her blood. If you insist on being a fool, she will almost certainly die." Kouga tensed as the words sank in. "I'll go with you. I cant just let her go without telling her how I feel." Kouga stood, gathering Kagura's still body into his arms. "Lead the way, Lord Sesshomaru. This is the best you're going to get out of me." I turned and walked into the woods with Kouga following.


	7. Love at Last?

The Wind and the Wolf

Chapter 7

By: Lupakitten

Lupakitten: Hi all. Sorry its been so long since I posted, I've been busy, moving and having a baby and all. I'm gonna be putting up several chapters of this and another story I'm starting. Well, I'll get to the story now.

Kagura's P.O.V.

Coughing and choking, I tried to speak, to tell my Wolf how I felt about him. He stopped before I could say anything. Confused, I stared at him, waiting for the reason.

Kouga's P.O.V.

I was terrified, wanting to tell her, but afraid of her answer. I sat there with my arms around her, trying to find the courage to tell her how I felt. Finally I started to speak. As I continued to talk, it got easier to say what I've been thinking all these months. "Kagura, I don't really know how to say this. From the first moment I saw you, even though you were killing my friends and family, I fell I love with you. Every time we've come against each other in battle, I've never been able to bring myself to hurt you. I love you, and I always have."

Kagura's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my ears as he said the very words I've been wanting to hear from him. My eyes teared up from the feelings inside me. Looking up into his eyes, I whispered the words he wanted to hear. "I love you, too."

Lupakitten: Well, here ya go. Tell me what ya think about it. Please review.


	8. A new arrival

The Wind and the Wolf

Chapter 8

By: Lupakitten

Lupakitten: Well, its finally here, the last chapter of _"The Wind and the Wolf"_. I'm sorry it took so long, but my life has been crazy. I'm gonna upload at least the first chapter of my next story by tomorrow, if not today.

One Year Later

Kouga's P.O.V.

'It's really happening. He's almost here. Is she ok? Will my son be normal? What will he look like? Who will he take after?' Suddenly, a scream from across the room caught my attention. "Kouga, Get your ass over here! I need you! He's coming!" Turning toward my wife, I tripped on my feet and fell flat on my face. Scrambling to my feet, I dodged around the old women surrounding her.

Kagura's P.O.V.

I watched as my husband tripped over himself trying to get to my side. I started to laugh, but gasped as the next contraction started. Screaming from the pain, I tore at the fur I was laying on. "Kouga! You think this is funny?! If you get me pregnant again, I'm gonna kill you!" A squeal from my son interrupted me. Looking up, I saw them there, my husband, with our son in his arms. Whether it was the relief from the pain, or the sentimental view, I realized I had a goofy grin on my face.

Cloud's P.O.V.

'What the hell just happened? I was warm! Why did you people drag me out here? I wanna go back where I was! I'm hungry! Somebody feed me. Hey, I know you, you're the guy that kept talking to me all these months. Hey, you're my momma. Ohh, That tastes good. I'm gonna go to sleep now, I'm tired.' 

Lupakitten: Well, what did you think? Please review. I love feedback. 


End file.
